50 Things Bella Cullen is not Allowed to do
by The Real Emmett Cullen
Summary: Like the tile says.


50 things Bella Cullen is not allowed to do.

"Bella." Edward looked at Bella.

"No I didn't do anything." she frowned. I laughed

"Bella just do the list." I yelled.

"FINE, Emmett." she screamed and started the list.

1. I'm not allowed to call Rose Voldemort.

2. I'm not allowed to sing show tunes with Emmett.

3. I'm not allowed to play sex games with Eddie.

"Um, who put that on here?" Bella asked. I snickered.

"Wasn't me." I lied.

4. I'm not allowed to Reenact The Teletubbies. (Just don't do it Ever.)

5. I'm not allowed to get Drunk AGAIN.

"Isn't that why we Reenact the Teletubbies?" I asked. Bella nodded.

6. I'm not allowed to Fellow Aro with a taser.

7. I'm not allowed to cut of my ear and claim to be George from Harry potter.

8. I'm not allowed to Sigh Edward up to be a Mary Kay consultant.

9. I'm not allowed to give Caius a "Murder for Dummies" book for his B-Day

10. I'm not allowed to Rock out to Hannah Montana. EVER

11. I'm not allowed to Fellow Carlisle around and use duck noises.

12. I'm not allowed to Sign Jasper up for a therapist.

"Why the hell not, he needs one." Bella complained.

"Because I don't need one." Jasper yelled.

13. I'm not allowed to let Emmett baby-sit Nessie.

14. I'm not allowed to make Edward Jealous by kissing Mike Newton. (P.s- Edward cannot be held respond able, if Newton is killed.)

15. I'm not allowed to Sell Alice's clothes on EBay. (It gives her a excuse to shop again.)

16. I'm not allowed to Take a video of Aro having a nervous breakdown do to your annoyance, and put it on You Tube.

"You know this is all Emmett's Ideas." Bella stated.

"Oh we know honey, we just don't want you to help him." Esme smiled sweetly.

17. I'm not allowed to watch hello kitty and sing the theme song for hours.

18. I'm not allowed to convince Mike to date you and never show up. (its just wrong.)

19. I'm not allowed to tell Emmett he looks like a walrus.

20. I'm not allowed to Start Singing Hold On by the Jonas Brothers during an evil moment. (its not ok.)

21. I'm not allowed to while Edward and Emmett are fighting to sit behind them and cheer Edward on.

22. I'm not allowed to Claim that my cell phone is better then Rosalie's.

"That's stupid." Bella said.

"No it isn't your phone sucks." Rose Yelled.

"Mine is better then yours." Bella Grasped out.

"No you broke a rule Bella." I told her, she rolled her eyes.

23. I'm not allowed to Egg Tanya's house.

24. I'm not allowed to Invite Jacob over the house.

"Edward." Bella yelled.

"It wasn't me."

"ROSE." she yelled.

"It was me." Rose smirked.

25. I'm not allowed to give Alice a credit card with no money on it.

26. I'm not allowed to Stuff Emmett's face with marshmallows.

27. I'm not allowed to Send Mike a I heart you letter.

28. I'm not allowed to play with hot wheels while making car noises.

29. I'm not allowed to let Jacob hold Nessie. ( we all rolled are eyes.)

30. I'm not allowed to train a dog to pee on Aro.

31. I'm not allowed to Claim that Animal blood is better then human. (Because you have good control.)

32. I'm not allowed to ask Jasper why he thinks its so heard.

33. I'm not allowed to Shout "To infinity and beyond!" every time toast pops out of the toaster.

34. I'm not allowed to Follow Aro around and spray everything he touches with disinfectant

35. I'm not allowed to sing rolling stones songs every morning.

36. I'm not allowed to throw Emmett a Dora the explorer birthday party.

37. I'm not allowed to constantly wave to Carlisle, when we visit the hospital.

38. I'm not allowed to smash pie in Emmett's face.

39. I'm not allowed to go to the hospital and Every time Carlisle walks by dramatically yell "I'm to young to die!"

40. I'm not allowed to Sniff the carpet before I let anyone walk on it.

41. I'm not allowed to Make a heart with your hands and look at Jasper through it.

42; I'm not allowed to claim Im in love with Jacob.

43. I'm not allowed to Tell Jasper that he would do well in the food industry

44. I'm not allowed to put a sign of Carlisle back saying. "Kick me I'm a evil doctor."

45. I'm not allowed to make Jasper a friendship bracelet and make him wear it.

46. I'm not allowed to Wonder out loud if… "Emmett would look good in dress?

47. I'm not allowed to Send Aro to time out every time he hurts, or scares somebody.

48. I'm not allowed to Yell at Jasper for not fixing the mirror he broke with his face.

49. I'm not allowed to Run away everytime I see Alice.

50. I'm not allowed to tangle myself in tread.

"Haha, sucks for you Bella." Rose shouted.

"Rose your next." Esme said.

"No."

"I know the first one. You cant replace Jacob's cereal with dog food." Nessie said.

"NO fair." Rose Sobbed.

"Awe Rosie Posies, it will be ok." I smiled. He frowned and hit me.

"No it won't"

"That's what you get." Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Show that tongue again, I will cut it off." Rose Yelled. I chucked.

______---

Sorry it took, so long. REVIEW! And you can be part of my family on my profile, Just tell me if you want to. J Check out my profile!

Love

Emmett


End file.
